Buy a Wife
by llalinall
Summary: It wasn't Ren's ideal way of proposing nor was it Kyoko's ideal way of staying in Tokyo but the 2 were now officially husband and wife for 2 months, till Kyoko turned the appropriate age. How will Ren handle his nasty Mother-in-law and how will Kyoko keep herself from falling in love with Ren? Will the two be ready to divorce after two months?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of it's characters. **

**Anyways I decided to start a new story ( don't worry I'll still continue on the The Sinister Ways of Getting Grandchildren) because I actually read a fanfic called Elope! on here it was awesome and it inspired this story idea. The only really similarity my fanfic and Elope! will share is this chapter. **

** Oh and to warn you guys, the prologue (first 3 chapters) will seem dark but after that it will be cute and hilarious. I'm really excited for this fanfic. Hopefully I'll update both of my stories more often. I hope you guys enjoy.! it's going to be awesome! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
**

**Prologue part 1- The proposal of a lifetime**

Ren was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep because the weird gut feeling he had. _He wasn't sure if he should act on it or not. There isn't anything wrong with Kyoko. It's 1:00pm._ Kyoko should be sleeping he thought. Ren tried to reason with himself but his gut feeling kept telling him something was wrong. Ren decided to get up and get a drink to clear his mind.

He walked through the dark hallway to the living room and kitchen. He flipped the switch cringed at how bright the light was. Once his eyes adjusted he grabbed a water bottle and went to his couch and sat down and "watched" TV. It really wasn't considered watching TV since he was just flipping through the channels like a mindless fool.

Kyoko then suddenly flashed on the TV. Ren went back to the channel. There was Kyoko playing as Natsu. He hasn't had a chance to check out how she was doing in BOX R so this was a good opportunity for him.

He watched intensely. He watched her walk so gracefully, she was so elegant even though she was wearing a school uniform. He was intrigued at how she was able to capture this role just right. There was such a bright future for her he knew it. He smiled slightly. She was become such a beautiful and talented young actress. He couldn't help but feel so proud of her and yet she couldn't help but love her even more. He was a hopeless man in love with a minor. He wasn't sure why his fate lead him to love a 17 year old. Ren sighed. He then took another gulp or 2 from his water bottle and continued to watch Kyoko act.

Ren heard a silent knock on his door. Ren looked at his door and wasn't sure who'd be here at 1 in the morning. He looked through the peep hole and coincidently it was Kyoko. Ren almost opened the door then he notice how he was dressed. He was only wearing his boxers. He ran quickly to his closet and searched quickly for pajamas. He threw them on and spirited back to his door and looked out the peep hole. Kyoko wasn't there anymore. Ren swiftly opened the door and saw Kyoko down the hall. He ran towards her.

"Mogami-san! Wait!" Kyoko stopped . She didn't look into the direction Ren was but she just stood there like a statue.

"What's wrong? " Ren's heart sank as he saw Kyoko's trembling figure. Soft sobs started to come from her. Ren stood there contemplating what to do.

"Kyoko." Ren said softly. He then noticed his mistake with calling her by name but this wasn't the time to worry to much about this.

"Tsuruga-san?" She finally turned around. He auburn eye seemed so dark and life less. It was heartbreaking Ren could barely handle it.

"What's wrong." Ren begged Kyoko

"Nothing." She gave a fake smirk but tears fell heavily down her face.

"Mogami-san there must me something wrong." He said earnestly

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san but I really shouldn't worry you with my problems." She turned around and started to walk towards the elevator. Ren hated how she would act like he did care. He sometimes he cared way more then he should.

" Mogami-san you're worrying me when you don't tell me your problems." Kyoko turned around.

" Since you came you should at least tell me what's wrong." Ren walked to Kyoko. Kyoko thought for a moment and began to speak.

"I ….have ..to …." Kyoko slowly and quietly said.

"You have to.?" Ren looked at Kyoko almost scared of what she was going to say.

"I have to leave Tokyo." Kyoko then broke into tears. Ren didn't understand why but one thing for sure was that he couldn't live with out her. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving him behind even if there relationship wasn't romantic. Ren stood there in silence.

"You can't leave. You're almost there. You are almost a star." Ren looked at her with great pain. He wanted to express his feeling for her but he wasn't able to bring himself to it.

"I don't want to leave." She muttered under her breath.

"Then don't"

"I have to there is no way I can go against my mother." Kyoko looked at Ren with despair.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she came to take me away. I can't say no since I'm not 18 yet."

" She's here right now." Ren was shocked that this would happen

"Yes she's at the President's house trying to convince the President to end my contract right away." Kyoko eyes filled with more tears. Ren couldn't fight back the urge to hold her. Ren put her in to a tight embrace.

Kyoko didn't even care at the moment that she was being hugged my her sempai. She wasn't even sure why she came here to Tsuruga-san first it was like an unknown force pusher her here. She was supposed to go to the Darumaya and pack all her stuff up and meet her mother at the President's house but she was here. Kyoko hated how her mother had to barge in her life we it was the greatest. She was only 2 months away from 18. Her mother normally wouldn't care what she did. Why did she have to come now? What was she going to do to her now? She only had 2 months till she was 18. Kyoko cried even harder at the thought of this.

"Kyoko," Ren said softly. " I think I know how to keep you here in Tokyo." Kyoko stopped crying. Ren then continued " This may seem crazy to you but once your 18 we could file for a divorce" Shock went through Kyoko's system

"Divorce?" Kyoko voice cracked. Ren stood silent for a second still holding onto Kyoko.

"Kyoko, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys it took to long. I felt like I wasn't portraying Kyoko and Ren right sooooo I ended up rereading Skip beat again well I was feeling for it and plus I did some research and in chapter 146 where Shou thought he won with getting Kyoko's first kiss. I wanted to punch him and I thought hahahah you bastard guess what Ren will take away Kyoko's virginity! HA shou you douche bag! Anyways enough of me showing hate towards Shou and back on track to my story. So yeah to be honest the only idea I had for this fanfic is the prolouge and then the ending.. And the middle is all a blur so I would highly appreciate it if anyone could throw ideas at me thanks! Please read and review! Hope you enjoy! I'm so sorry for the somewhat long wait!**

**Prolouge part 2-I'm too young for this!**

"Tsuruga-san I don't think I'm worthy of marrying you." Kyoko said blushing slightly

"I don't feel worthy marrying you. " He replied with complete honesty.

"I just don't know how it'll work out."

"That's why we can divorce after you're 18 but till then you're stuck with me."

Kyoko was taken back. She thought about it for a second.

"I'll marry you Tsuruga-san." She replied awkwardly. She was bright red. Kyoko never had imagined saying that line in her entire life. Ren could help but smile. He had subconsciously fantasized about this ever since he became love sick. He quickly tried to cover up his smile.

"I think we should head over to the President's house and stop your mother." Today could have been the worse day of his life but he couldn't help but shack the idea that this was the best day of his life. Maybe being together with Kyoko could cause something, well that's what he hoped even though he would never truly admit it to himself.

"I need to go get into something more presentable it if I'm going to talk to your mother about our engagement." Kyoko turned more red. She didn't like to call her getting married to Tsuruga-san an engagement. It made it even harder to soak in the whole I'm _Tsuruga Ren's fiancée_ thing.

"Tsuruga-san." Kyoko finally was able to say something

"Yes?"

"My mother is very stubborn."

"I had already guessed that ." Ren then motioned Kyoko to follow him to his apartment's front door.

Kyoko followed obediently. Once they were in Ren quickly ran to his room where he changed.

Kyoko stood by the door almost lifeless. It was good thing that she wasn't crying anymore but she couldn't help but feel somewhat scared and yet embarrassed. She wasn't sure if Ren's plan would work but she sure hoped it would but then there would be the 2 months being married to Ren idea. She could hardly comprehend it. Would she have to live with him? What would everyone else think of it? Kyoko mind was getting over heated at the thought of Ren + Kyoko= Married couple. The equation made no sense at all. She tried to take a deep breath but ended up hyperventilating . _Kyoko why should you even be worrying about this. You should be grateful Tsuruga-san is helping you out with this . This should be nothing._ Even though her inner self said it was nothing. It was the polar opposite of nothing it was a big event. Many little girls dreamed of getting married and right now Kyoko was going to get married. How was she going to explain this? The idea was almost frustrating.

"Kyoko are you ready?" Kyoko jumped letting out a small yelp. Ren smirked slightly then brushed off the thought of Kyoko's reaction. Ren was now in a suit and his hair was now neat. Kyoko composed herself, took a deep breath and then decided to reply.

"Yes."

"Let's go to the President's house before your mother convinces him to hand you over" Ren and Kyoko put on his their shoes. Once they were both done they headed out the door and made there way towards Ren's car somewhere outside of the apartment complex.

The two sat silently in the car. Kyoko sat there hoping this was a dream and that she'd wake up soon. She was only fooling herself ,this was complete reality.

"Kyoko once we're there talking to your mother you can't address me as Tsuruga-san you have to call me by name. It'll make _ us_ more believable."

"I couldn't call you by name!" Kyoko became defensive.

"You have to if we want to convince your mother." Kyoko looked at Ren with distress. She then sighed

"Ok Ren." The way she said Ren was very VERY awkward sounding and was choppy even though Tsuruga-san's first name was only one syllable.

"Say it more smoothly like when you say Tsuruga-san"

"Ren." she tried but failed again because there was still some awkwardness in her pronunciation. Ren smirked slightly. Was it really that hard?

"Kyoko, see I said your name perfectly fine. Kyoko if you're having trouble saying my name pretend we're acting if you have to."

"Ren" Finally Kyoko managed to say it normal thanks to Ren's advice.

"Ok since that was taken care of. I'm going to call The President to get some papers for us." Ren pulled his cell out and searched Lory up on his contacts and began to call him.

Kyoko looked at Ren for a second as he began to talk to Lory. She then looked out the window and saw the somewhat empty streets of Tokyo. She had fallen in love with this city. She felt attached to it by now. She meet so many wonderful people because of this place. It was almost a sanctuary. She could easily be free here. _If I love it here so much then why am I so scared to get married so I can stay here. It shouldn't even affect me. I would do anything to stay here right? Yes! So I shouldn't worry about it. It's not like I"m marrying Tsuruga-san for the sake of love. Besides I've lived with Tsuruga-san before during his job as BJ_._This is nothing. _Kyoko let out a sigh of relief. The only thing she had to worry about was getting her mother to agree to was so thankful she noticed this key fact. It would help her during her 2 months time with Ren.

* * *

"Ren. I can't believe this is happening. You actually go the girl of your dreams to marry you even though she isn't completely in love with you" Lory laughed at Ren

"Nor can I" Ren felt almost hurt at Lory's remarks but he would never let the president know.",but can you please stop freaking out and get us the proper paper work so this marriage can happen. "

"Don't worry I always have marriage papers at my house." Ren face went blank. This man was crazy enough to keep papers at his house.

"Why do you keep those things at your house."

"I really don't know why but I just do. Thank god I do. I never thought I'd have to use them someday. Well I have to excuse myself. I can sense Kyoko's mother's dark aura through the door so I think I should hang up before she murders me."

"Ok I'll see you then." Ren couldn't help but feel somewhat anxious. What was he going do to get Kyoko's mom accept and allow them to get married? He wasn't sure but he knew he'd find a way no matter what because this was a once in a life time chance for him and he wasn't going to let it go with out a fight.

** Yes not the best chapter but hey it's needed. Oh and to be honest with all of you guys. I actually wrote 2/3 of this chapter the day after I was done with the 1st but since I reread skipbeat it took me I think a week…maybe it was more but I can't remember so anyways since it's getting close to the end of the school year (2 weeks left!) I'll most likely will update before finals. And I'll also hopefully update after finals too but first I need to know what to write for the rest of the fanfic. Please guys help me out and give me ideas. Thanks for reading. I love your guy's review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT! If I did heck the manga would be rated R! **_

**LOL I love all the reviews. Ahhhh they really help, trust me. Lol I can't stop laughing at some of the ideas. Thanks guys you really do inspire me. Anyways I have a general direction now so I'm excited. I'm sorry for the fans of my other fanfic. I think that one will be put on hiatus. Yes, I know it's sad but I want to write this right fanfic at he moment. And once again, I LOVE YOU GUYS! w Thanks for reviewing it helps' if you have any other good ideas please tell me and I have to say one thing I don't think the prologue will be 3 chapters but 4 because of how long this chapter is already. So Yes prologue part 4 will have all the juicy stuff in it. I'm so excited! I hope you are too! I think this is the longest chapter(for a fanfic) I've written in my life. Anyways thanks to people's ideas this chapter was born. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! Read and Review please! Thanks!  
**

**Prologue part 3- Ren has a disease called LOVESICKPUPPYTITIS**

Both Kyoko and Ren were now officially frozen in there seats. Both knew that this engagement was pure reality now. Ren let a sigh escape. He knew he couldn't back out now and he became nervous at the thought of him and Kyoko acting out a _couple_. He was rarely ever nervous. So why now? Kyoko on the other hand was scared to death of her mom opposing this whole thing and surprisingly her little demons could sense her mother's fury, anger, hate and all those other negative feelings from just sitting in the car. They were in a big dilemma. They needed to talk Saena ASAP but both of them were glued to there seats. Thank goodness Ren was the first to say something or else the couple would have been stuck there for who knows how long.

"Kyoko are you ready?"

"I'm nothing close to ready." Ren had expected that answer

"To be honest me neither. I'm actually really worried about us pulling off a couple in love. " Kyoko expression was of someone who just drunk a full gallon of pure lemon juice and seemed to have a hard time getting out of that facial expression. It didn't dawn on Kyoko tell now that she had to pull off the lovey-dovey couple that just can't seem to stay ways from each other. What was she going to do! The plan wasn't going to work at all now! She knew she wasn't capable of doing _that_!

"Kyoko we'll be fine. You're a brilliant actress. I know you are. You've mastered all the roles you've had."

"Tsu-- Ren, you give me to much credit." Kyoko protested

"I'm not. You're the only actress I've seen that has the potential to become a star that would be legendary. " Kyoko was flustered at Ren's praise. Kyoko wasn't able to muster a reply so Ren continued.

"Kyoko you are full of talent I know you can show your mom that you actually love me. Through acting that is." Ren couldn't help but feel hurt by the words he said. _Why do I love inflecting pain upon myself?_

"Ren I can't. _**Love**_" Kyoko cringed slightly as she said the L word. " would be hard for me to act"

"Kyoko I don't think it is. You love your friends, you love acting. I don't think you're incapable of acting love romantically. "

"I just don't think I'll portray romantic feelings realistically. " Ren sighed

"Kyoko follow my lead then. I'll make sure you look believable." Kyoko trusted Ren's words halfheartedly.

"Ok." was the only reply she was able to come up with.

"Ok now there's another thing we need to talk about Kyoko. This will shock you even more but it's essential to make your mom believe our relationship." Ren took a breath "jOk what do couples do?" Kyoko was defiantly taken back on the question. There was one thing that automatically popped in her but she would never say _that_ aloud

"Holding hands?"

"Yes that's important but not as important as other things."

"Hugging? Talking to each other?" Kyoko was missing the big one

"Yes those are needed but what is the ultimate way to show love in public."

"eh?"

"Come on you should know the answer." Ren was now determined to get her to say the answer

"I honestly don't know." Kyoko knew, She just wouldn't say aloud. The thought of what might happen after she answered frightened her. Ren knowing that he would have to pry the answer out of her decided to manipulate the question a bit.

"Kyoko how did Aurora wake up from her sleep?" Kyoko eyes quickly lit up.

"True love's first kiss!" She answered. She then noticed that she answered and covered her mouth with her hands. Ren chuckled .

"What's the key word of that phrase?"

"True?"

"No"

"Love's?"

"No"

"first?"

"No."

"Kiss?"

"Yes. This may be awkward for you Kyoko but it is needed to prove to your mom that we are a couple" An atomic bomb went off in Kyoko head. She saw the image of her lips touching Ren's. It was a forbidden image to have. Her and Ren? NO! she could not allow such a tainted image in her head. It was almost as bad as having a nun prostitution ring. It was something that wasn't suppose to happen.

"I can't kiss you Ren. I just .. I I" Kyoko mental image screen froze with the sinful image and then suddenly her system crashed. Leaving Kyoko with a immobile look of dismay.

" Kyoko I didn't say you have to kiss me because I know you can't do that but I sure can kiss you." Ren mentally slapped himself for saying such a thing but he couldn't end his sentence there or else it would have been weird.", You just have to go with my lead and for the sake of not messing up when we're in front of your mother. We need to practice now." Ren couldn't believe he was saying this but he knew it was needed. Kyoko system was still frozen. Ren contemplated on whether to kiss her in the state she was in or wait tell she was fully aware of it.

"Kyoko don't freak out or else you'll have to do this over and over again tell you have it down." Ren felt almost dirty taking advantage of this but secretly he was overjoyed . He was almost mad at himself for being happy over the idea of empty kisses. Well on his side the kiss would be full of his emotions but on Kyoko's side it wouldn't be the same.

"I-I-I-I!" Kyoko tried to speak but it seemed that it was impossible. Ren knew they had little time and had to speed this up. Ren quickly dived towards Kyoko's mouth and did a quick peck as a starter. Kyoko froze into stone. Ren tried to imagine if what would have happened if her tried to do any tongue action. Though this tongue action thing was going to happen soon but he had to ease her into it.

"Kyoko snap out of it." Kyoko quickly was taken out of the trance and her face was as red as could be.

"Ren how could you!" The way she scolded him was as if he had committed a serious crime such as touching her inappropriately or rape.

"Kyoko you want to stay here right?"

"Yes."

"Well ,we need to make sure your mom knows we're in love."

"We do"

"So don't worry and make it look like your enjoying my kiss. It may be hard but if you have to go into acting mode do it. Got it?" Ren almost made it sound like a challenge

"Yes," Kyoko replied as if she was ready for her new acting challenge.

"OK, Kyoko prepare yourself." Ren couldn't believe this was happening. In all honesty he was the one who needed to prepare himself. He inhaled deeply and inched closer to Kyoko's face. Gently placing his hands on both sides of Kyoko's face. He looked into her deep amber eyes. He could help but think how perfect this was. Ren leaned forward and their lips touched gently. Kyoko felt a shock go through her system her eyes became wide open. Even though Ren knew that Kyoko was probably a deer in the headlight he didn't care at this point ,as if he would even stop! He was now officially stuck in this situation and there was no going back now. Ren pressed forward even more . Kyoko officially became a statue. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening! _She thought. The problem with this was she couldn't back away from this but had to embrace this. It was almost baffling to her but she lit the actor's fire within her. She had to make sure she wouldn't get NGed. _Kyoko this is acting Nothing to it all you have to do is make it believable. THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF STAYING HERE AND PURSUING YOUR DREAMS!_

Kyoko trusted the words with all her being and reacted to Ren's kiss. Kyoko leaned in towards Ren trying to make this experience as believable as possible. Kyoko even put her hands in Ren hair pushing him even closer to her face. Of course this stunned Ren he wasn't expecting Kyoko to do something like this. The only problem about Kyoko kissing Ren back would be that Ren would release all the passion he had up in him till now. Kyoko couldn't help but feel excited. It wasn't the same excitement Ren was feeling, it was completely different. Kyoko was overjoyed that Ren was acting seriously with her, it was as if him kissing her back was a stamp of approval. Ren finally broke free. Both gasped for air. Ren had a slightly wild look in his eye and quickly went back in for more. Ren didn't even know he went back in, he honestly didn't care. All he wanted to do was show his love for her. Hey, no one could blame him he was a fool in love.

_Click click click click! _Both Kyoko and Ren finally registered the clicking sound. They both looked at the window. There stood Lory with an idiotic grin on his face and Saena, Kyoko's mom. The couple froze at the sight of Saena. How long had they been doing that in front of them. Ren hoped they stopped by during the kiss and not before because if it was before he knew his plan wouldn't work. After slight contemplation Ren finally rolled down the window.

"Kyoko." Saena said sternly.

"Yes."Kyoko knew she was bound to cry soon.

" Stop fooling around. We need to leave now" Lory, Ren and Kyoko looked at Kyoko's mom in pure horror.

**Hahahaha the real fun starts now! I'm sooo freaking excited for the next chapter. I hope I did ok with this chapter. I wasn't sure if I described Ren and Kyoko's makeout scene appropriately. Hopefully I did. Ha poor Ren he was the only one working on love during that whole thing. Kyoko I have to admit she's a trooper to make it through that. Even though she was basically a puppet to her actor's spirit I'm pretty sure this scene is going to weigh heavily on her mind. We have some seriously good times ahead of us. I'm so ready for this. I hope you guys are too!**

**Oh and lol I had this hilarious idea inside my head of Kyoko and Ren's wedding night. LOL I saw Ren kissing her yes and passionately and then Ren suddenly suggests to move towards the bedroom and Kyoko like WHAT!*she blushes like crazy* THEN BAM! Kyoko had an insane nose bleed making it look like WWII happened lol and she passes out on the ground in a puddle of blood leaving Ren to freak out. Just wanted to share my idea. I'd never write it in a fanfic but any of you who want to execute the idea go ahead I give you permission but you have to tell me cause I want to read it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Skip beat come on am I the mangaka? I don't think so maybe in some weird alternate universe but not here! **_

**I'm soo sorry guys this really took so long to update! It just that I couldn't execute this chapter right so I kept rewriting it over and over again and then there was finals and they're over now. It's sad. Another thing is I need more ideas for the main chunk of the fanfic so throw any ideas you have so we can get this thing rolling. Once I know what I'm doing for the middle part then I'll update the next chapter. So if you want the next chapter you have to tell me ideas. I sound so evil but I really need your help! Anyways this chapter was kinda hard to write and I hate how I executed Saena. I didn't write her the way I had saw her in my head sigh anyways I hope you like this chapter anyways! Please read and review! **

Prologue part 4- My mother in law is a bitch.

The couple sat there in silence unsure what to do or say now. Lory was also silent. He was happy to see those two actually doing some but if Saena took Kyoko away his hopes for anymore of "that" in the near future would be ruined.

"M-Mogami-san I've already said that Kyoko can't leave tell her jobs are done. I think you understand this very well. I'm sure you wouldn't let the employees of your company quit and that same day walk out . "

"Ok course I wouldn't let my employees do such a thing but for Kyoko she ran away from home. Leaving with that one Shou kid not telling and didn't tell me a thing. As a parent I'm a little mad. I think it's reasonable to come fetch my run away daughter? Am I right Takarada-san? " She gave Lory the evil eye.

"Yes But-" Lory was cut off by Saena. Who was this woman?

"Also Takarada-san who was the one letting my daughter work at LME with out my consent? Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes."

"I really should tell the police but I'm being nice and letting you just give my daughter back to me with out much of a fuss. " Saena had a smug little look on her face. Lory wanted to say something but there was nothing else he could say that would convince her to let Kyoko stay. Lory looked at Ren in distress and handed him the responsibility to try to negotiate with Saena.

"Well I think since this is the end of the discussion. So I think my daughter and I shall be leaving now." Saena opened her door. ",Kyoko get out." Kyoko was still frozen in her seat stuck between the want to stay and the habit of obeying her mother.

"I don't want to go." Kyoko said weakly

"What? Do you want to say that again?" Saena glared at Kyoko

"She said she doesn't want to leave. " Ren said for her. He knew this was his fight to pick. Saena looked Ren.

"I don't remember asking you the question sir?"

"Nor do I remember when had you the right to ruin many popular filming production. ." Ren stared at Saena.

"I'm her mother. "She gave Ren a look of disgust.

"Mother? " Ren unbuckled his seat bet and walked out to the other side of the car where Saena stood. " Where were you about 2 years ago when she first came here? You didn't seem to care then but now you care. It's almost despicable." Ren retorted

"How dare you speak to your elders that way! Kyoko get out now! I will not stand for such disrespect. We will leave now." Kyoko quickly got out of the car like instinct.

"Ma'am I don't think we're done talking yet. I have to say it's a bit rude to leave in the middle of a conversation. I don't understand why your in such a hurry to leave. "

" Sir I have to say that your being the rude one. Why should you care what I do with my daughter."

"Well I think it's obvious, I love your daughter. She and I are engaged." Ren looked at Saena. Ren felt an odd sense of relief. Finally was able to say that he loved Kyoko aloud.

"Kyoko is this true?" Saena looked at Kyoko and then at Ren in shock and confusion. Ren looked at Kyoko. Kyoko gave Ren a slight nod. Kyoko inhaled and took a second to get into _her horribly in love character. _

"Yes. It is very true. I know I'm still 17.I'm young and you'll probably say this is foolish but it isn't. As you know I did "love" Shou but he only used me as a house cleaner and left me to work my life away. Once Shou threw me away I didn't want to love ever again but then I accidentally meet Ren and things went from there. In fact me and Ren didn't get along at first but through time and getting to know one another, I started to love him." Kyoko started to make her eyes water up. " And surprisingly he loved me back. We both knew I was in high school but that didn't stop us from expressing our feelings. We were planning to get married after I graduated but that seems impossible now." Kyoko looked at her mother in pain. Large tears rolled down her face. Ren couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. He knew it was acting but he could help but feel somewhat happy but then there was Kyoko's pained look. That made Ren want to hold Kyoko and tell her everything was alright but he held back the urge to do so.

" Kyoko." Ren said softly. Kyoko looked at Ren and ran to him. Ren put her into a tight embrace.

"Don't let my mother take me away from you. "Kyoko looked Ren in the eye. It honestly made his heartache.

"I won't let her." He whispered and wiped a tear from Kyoko's face. Lory was surprised with Kyoko. It was a bit cliché but he thought it was done very well for a girl who wasn't' ready to love or maybe she was. Lory smiled manically to whole marriage thing might have a very good endding._ I think I have a few things up my sleeves to help this marriage out_. Lory quickly reverted his thoughts back to this lovely scene in front of him. He felt like he was watching his favorite drama.

"I still won't let you have my daughter. "

"I knew you would still say that. If I am going to give her up you better give me a reasonable explanation why you want her back so bad. You didn't need her tell now? and you didn't care about her tell now?"

"You really want to know?" Ren gave her a slight nod " Well then. If this confession will get my daughter back then sure. I need Kyoko and her money. Kyoko could easily work for my company since I'm low on employees and I can use her money to get me out of my debt. "

"All you want is money. " Ren glared slightly at her but it didn't affect her

" Of course why else would I want my daughter."

"If you care so much about money then instead of taking Kyoko and taking her money. Why not let me give you the money you need?"

"I like the way your talking. How much money are you willing to give up for her?"

"As much as you want but if I give you the money you have to sign our marriage papers."

" Sounds fair enough."

"Great. How much money do you need?" Ren pulled out his check book.

"¥100,000,000" (11 mil in USD) Ren almost froze at the large amount of money being thrown out but that wasn't going to stop him from keeping Kyoko here. Kyoko on the other hand wanted to throw a fit but she couldn't do that now or else this would ruin the whole acting thing.

"Ok here's the check" Ren handed the rectangular sheet of paper to Saena

" Lovely, now where are those wedding papers you want me to sign." Saena gave Ren an innocent smile.

"Here." Ren handed the papers to her. Lory told her exactly where to sign.

"Well since my business is done here I think I'll be leaving. Oh, and don't ever contact me. I don't care about what is happening in your lives. Got it?" She handed Ren the marriage papers.

"Got it" Ren said.

"Great, but before I leave I have to make sure you guys are actually going to get married. So sign away. "

"Ren here sign here. I would suggest to use your real name to make it legal." Ren looked at Lory for a second and sighed . It couldn't be helped after all. Plus Ren wasn't going to let this marriage slip out of his hand just because of his real name.

"Ok there, Kyoko now you need to sign." Kyoko quickly looked at where she needed to sign.

"Great now I can leave in peace knowing that I wasn't fooled or anything. If I ever find out this marriage is fake. I will be back." Saena gave the couple a glare ",well now I'm leaving. " Saena walked gracefully towards her sleek black BMW and sped off.

"Thank god that's over. Right Kyoko?" Ren had an idiotic smile on his face he felt so great right now. He had never imagined being married to the girl of his dreams and now he was.

"Ren why did you sign as Kuon Hizuri?" Kyoko looked at Ren curiously

"Well that's my real name." Ren said almost hesitant. He was dreading the near future because he was going to have to tell Kyoko almost everything.

"Wait! Doesn't that mean your related to father?" Kyoko felt herself freak out.

"Yes actually he's my father." Ren admitted. As long as this information stayed with Kyoko and Lory there was not to much to fear. Kyoko looked at Ren in shock. What was up with tonight being full of so many surprises? First , Kyoko's mother randomly shows up and tries to take her. Second, Kyoko shows up at Ren's house almost by instinct. Third, a very unexpected engagement. Fourth, kissing Ren for the sake of practicing . Fifth, Kyoko being bought by Ren almost like a prostitute. And sixth, Ren is Kuon Hizuri. What other unexpected things were going to happen in their marriage?

**Ha yes ! I finished this chapter finally! TRIUMPH! Yes I finally got it right! I'm so excited for the next chapter but I'm not really sure what to do. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I need your help honestly I do! Please review also. Yes I'll explain more of the Kyoko's reaction and thoughts about this whole stuff in the next chapter. But first I'm trying to come up with how Ren and Kyoko will live together and why? Because I think Ren would suggest that they just live like they normally do till Kyoko turns 18 but we can't have that cause that's boring so someone(Lory) has to come up with something to make them live together. OH and I have to mention that Ren was freaking awesome in 158! I'm so happy it coming out again this month! REN I LOVE YOU! Anyways….**

**Lol had another idea for a fanfic type thing. If someone is writing something with the Heel siblings I would personally write something like this: Kain and Setsu are at there first day for work and the guys are just all over Setsu. Ren get's pissed off and tells them that Setsu is his girlfriend. Yup it seems logical. So take it anyone who wants that idea. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I will never own Skip Beat.**

**Thanks guys! I love your reviews! When I feel like I can't write anything or have a slight writers block I read the reviews and it seriously helps! Thanks for all the ideas! I also have to thank my twin sister for helping me out. She has helped me with a few ideas. Oh and I finished story boarding this fic! WHOOT WHOOT! I know exactly what I'm going to be doing each chapter now. So since I know what I'm doing I might start releasing weekly and on occasion I might release twice a week. I plan to finish this fanfic by August hopefully. August is when school starts back up for me so yeah. I normally don't write fanfics during the school year. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter… it's honestly kinda boring compared to the many future chapters but this chapter is defiantly needed. Please read and review! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1- this has to be a dream...

Kyoko laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling letting her alarm clock to scream in her ears Kyoko was so caught up in her thoughts she completely ignored the annoying buzzing sound. She thought of all the insane things that happened yesterday night. Kuon=Ren. She could vividly remember what Ren said about why he didn't use his name. _It was so I could easily start with a fresh slate with out my father's name influencing my career. Please don't tell anyone this information. Only you and Lory know this. _Kyoko felt somewhat guilty because now she knew one of Ren's biggest secrets.

But there was another thing that laid even heavily on her mind. It almost drove her mad at the thought of being bought for ¥100,000,000. Kyoko could hardly fathom the idea of that much money. _How could he! _She felt horrible for pulling Ren into the whole situation. Only if she didn't go to him and just tired to figure out how to stay in Tokyo herself. She had to pay him back but that would take a century. Kyoko fell into despair as she contemplated how many long hours she would have to work to repay him. Kyoko laid there on the floor letting the number 100,000,000 circulate around in her brain. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to kill herself. _I have to find as many jobs as I can. _Kyoko looked at the her wall and sighed. _Why did Ren have to be so generous? _She thought as she remembered the ride back home last night.

_It was silent in the car as the couple headed back towards their homes. Ren was on cloud nine but Kyoko she felt depressed. Kyoko felt so guilt-ridden for pulling Ren into all this drama . He spent so much money to save her and on top of that he got married to he. Kyoko sighed. Why did she have to be such a burden to him? _

"_Kyoko, " Ren looked at her. _

"_Yes?"_

"_You know we're going to live like we normally do. This marriage is just so you can stay here nothing more then that," Ren hated how the truth stung. Kyoko on the other hand didn't realize till now that things were going to be just normal. _

"_It didn't cross my mind. "she sighed with relief_

"_Ok it's a good thing I told you then. Once you're 18 I'll call you and we can get our divorce taken care of. Sound good?" It was official Ren liked to cause pain to himself._

"_Yes" Kyoko replied. It was somewhat weird so see someone act normal after giving up that much money.. He paid all that money just so they could get divorced in 2 months. She had to do something to thank Ren or at least make a deal to pay him back the money. _

"_Tsuruga-san. "Ren felt pain as he noticed how Kyoko reverted back to using Tsuruga-san. "Yes? What's wrong?" Ren looked at Kyoko concerned_

"_Why did you spend that much money? You shouldn't have done that. I owe you a lot more then I already do now." Kyoko sighed _

"_Kyoko I spent that much money because I know you have such a bright future in front of you as an actress. " Ren hated to lie about his true intention but now wasn't the time for a confession. _

"_That isn't a very good reason." Kyoko felt even more depressed. Why would he spend that much money just for that? He had to be insane. He was insane. Actually, he was just completely in love. _

"_I find it a good reason. Why else would I pay that much money?" Ren quickly replied_

"_Still. I need to pay you back or else I won't be able to live with myself." Kyoko looked down and sighed._

"_You honestly don't have to pay me back_. ¥_100,000,000 isn't that much. Trust me I make more then you think." Ren lied, handing over that check had basically emptied his savings account. _

"_Tsuruga-san I really need to pay you back. I can't abuse your kindness." _

"_It's honestly ok Kyoko ." Ren smirked at Kyoko. _

"_It's not ok." Kyoko sighed." ,if you won't let me pay you back in money. Then what can I do to try to repay back your kindness." Many inappropriate thoughts flew through Ren mind but he wouldn't let those thought be said out loud instead Ren decided to take the safest route possible._

"_You can come over once a week to make me dinner." Ren smiled _

"_That's all?" Kyoko still felt horrible. Ren quickly thought of another brilliant idea. _

"_No actually I have another you could do also.." Kyoko looked at Ren eager to find out what she could do. _

"_Kyoko can you start calling me Ren?" Kyoko's face went blank. She had hoped after all the acting she wouldn't ever have to say his name again but now there was this. Kyoko sighed. Calling him by name was nothing compared to the large amount of money._

"_Yes, Ren. Is there anything else?" Kyoko felt slightly embarrassed. She was going to have to get used to calling him by name and this time not through acting. _

"_Nope that's it. " Ren was happy now that officially Kyoko could call him by name_

"_Are you sure?" Kyoko still expecting more to payback Ren_

"_I'm sure. Oh and we're at your place now. " Kyoko looked out the window and lo and behold there was Darumaya._

"_Ren thank you for everything. I really can't express my gratitude. I feel really guilty for bothering you with my problems "Kyoko got out of the car and bowed._

"_You don't need to feel guilty. I'm actually glad to help out. " Ren tried to cheer her up but he knew it would be in vain._

"_Ren I really am sorry for bothering you. " Kyoko continued to beg for forgiveness. Leaving no room for Ren to reply this happened for about a minute before Ren was able to cut in._

"_Kyoko it's getting late and we both have work tomorrow we should try to get as much sleep as we can get. " Kyoko froze into stone._

"_You're right! Oh my god! Ren you need to leave now! I'm cutting into your sleep!" Kyoko quickly ran inside. _Kyoko didn't want to believe anything that happened last night. Kyoko looked at the clock. Kyoko speedily got out of her bed and quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth.. She had to be at LME in 5 minutes or else she would be late. "Ren you look out of it. Are you ok.?" Yashiro said

"I'm perfectly fine. It just I had a hard time sleeping last night."

"Well you're going to hate life then. We have a lot to do today." Yashiro looked at the schedule "You won't get home tell 11:30."

"I'll make it through. Being tired is nothing. I've survived plenty of days without having much sleep. " "True." Yashiro took a drink out of his water bottle. Ren and Yashiro continued to walk through LME silently. They got into the elevator and started heading towards the acting department.

"Did you hear about the new requirements employees have to meet?" A dark haired stocky man said to his co-worker. Ren and Yashiro listened in closely

"I've heard about it but I haven't checked out. Is there anything on there I have to worry about?" replied the female co-worker

"No not really. It's kind of weird. Everything's the same except one thing. It said something about marriage and how a couple must live in the same household and use the same house address for there contact information. And if that requirement wasn't obeyed then the employee would be fired. It really makes no sense but that's the President for you." Ren couldn't believe what he heard. Why would the president do such a thing? Ren felt irritated. What was the president scheming this time.

"That's weird. Why would that be a requirement?" Yashiro whispered to Ren.

"Yashiro do we have time on our schedule to visit the President?" Ren gave Yashiro the gentlemen smile. _Why was Ren mad? _Yashiro backed away from Ren subconsciously

"Let me check." Yashiro fumbled through his bag to find Ren's schedule.

"We have about hour. Tell we have to go to TMB studios for an interview . It takes about 15 minutes to get there from here. So we have sometime to burn but we must also drop into the acting department to check out the new job offers."

"We're stopping by the presidents office first." Ren pushed the button for the top floor where Lory's office was. Once they reached the top Ren strode towards the President's office. He walked in through the large doors Yashiro followed silently behind him.

"What are you planning this time?" Ren glared at the president who was currently watching a drama.

"Why did you have to walk in Hayato was about to confess to Kasumi. You really ruined the whole moment you know You mood killer." Lory pouted.

"What is the meaning of the new requirement?" Ren folded his arms and scowled at Lory.

"Wow you sure did find out quickly. I thought it was going to take more time. I'm impressed. I wonder when Mogami-san will find out. She'll probably find out quickly too. "

"Stop trying to get off topic. Why are you doing this?"

"It's not like I'm trying to pick on you. This requirement would mend some of the nasty relationships some of the married couples in the company have. " Ren wasn't buying the President's explanation. Yashiro was straight out confused. _How did this apply to Ren?_

" President how could you!" Kyoko came running through the doors as if it was staged.

"Ahh, Kyoko we we're just talking about you." Yashiro was so baffled at this point that he wasn't sure if he was in reality anymore.

"Why do you have this? Kyoko held a piece of paper that had the new requirements on it for employees.

Yashiro looked at Kyoko and Ren. Why would the two be worried about something evolving marriage. Then a land mind went off in Yashiro's mind.

"REN AND KYOKO ARE MARRIED!" Yashiro screamed.

**Yup next chapter will be precious! I'm going to enjoy writing out Yashiro's flip out! Haha I can already imagine it! I would like to thank everyone again for their help! It really did help me out a lot. I next chapter will most likely come out in a few days. Hopefully. I'm not promising anything. Anyways please review! And Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

** I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT! I'M NOT BRILLIANT ENOUGH MAKE UP A STORY LIKE THAT! **

**One again I'd like to thank everyone for review! I always enjoying reading what you have to say. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This chapter is the first one I've ever done that actually had a rough draft! So I hope it's good. And I'm really happy right now cause I broke my cell phone's screen and I just got it fixed and it's awesome. I don't have to use an old brick anymore that doesn't fit in my pocket! WHOOOT WHOOT! Anyways I also want to share something that will probably help with all of our skip beat fanfic authors, so if you guys don't know already there is a Skip beat lexicon! I love it I can find info with out going back to read the book. You just have to search up skip beat lexicon on google and then you'll find it. Just wanted to share that with you guys. I'll talk more about it in my a/n at the end of the chapter. Anywhooooo, I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do. And I'm sorry for the wait. My laptop needed to be repaired and now it is so I can start writing. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- What is up with everyone and their scheming?

Yashiro swore he just died and went to fan girl heaven. For some odd reason he could hear a symphony playing soft melodies in the background. Yashiro tried to imagine Ren and Kyoko in a humble chapel exchanging vows and then share a sweet kiss. Yashiro squeal at the thought. Ren and Kyoko were husband and wife it was honestly to good to be true. Yashiro could now officially die in peace. _Wait no! _Thought Yashiro. _They have to have kids! How would there kids look like? If Ren had a daughter he would defiantly be overly protective_. Yashiro was thrown into a fit of feverish giggles at the thought.

"Yashiro-san!" Lory yelled. Yashiro was quickly thrown out of his fan girl fantasies and brought back to cruel reality.

"Y-yes?" Yashiro-san answered quickly.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that. Whatever that was just now. I really didn't know you had it in you." Lory looked at Yashiro in horror.

"ok" Yashiro said sheepishly.

"Ok, good. Now Kyoko I can explain my reasons for making the requirements. We all remember last night vividly right?" Ren and Kyoko remembered last night. To be honest they could remember last night very well. Kyoko remembered the money while Ren remembered the kiss more then anything else. Lory continued

"If I remember correctly Saena said that she would be back if she found out that your marriage was fake. We don't want her back." Lory stated

"But isn't it a little extreme to go to these measures" Ren noted.

"No, normal married couples live in the same house." Lory bluntly said.

"We aren't the normal married couple." Ren pointed out .

"Yes that's exactly why we need to make you look like a 'normal' married couple. Who knows when that woman will show up, that's why to protect Kyoko I made this requirement. Besides I think you guys can handle living under the same roof again? It's not like Kyoko's sleeping in your bedroom Ren. " Lory gave Ren a devilish smile. Ren ignored Lory's comment.

"Oh " The president exclaimed as he remember something " ,I should really mention this important factor about the requirement. You now have 24 hours to move Kyoko in your apartment or else you'll be fired. And Since you have only that long I was able to pull a few strings and shorten your schedule and move things around. You will be done with work probably around 1? Or 2 here's the schedule." Ren grabbed it from Lory and scanned over it. Only his dramas and an interview were on there. It was nice to know he had a shorten schedule but now he would be worried about this new requirement all day. "Well Ren I think you guys should be leaving the first thing on the schedule it going to start in about 10 minutes. " Ren and Yashiro looked at each other. Ren really wanted to stay so he could talk to the president about his crazy ideas but he couldn't do that right now because of work. Lory smirked slight and Ren's contemplation. Ren and Yashiro quickly left the president's office.

"Oh and Kyoko, You have no work today. I cut everything out. You just have to pack all your belonging. I sent boxes over to your place. I would hurry. It takes time to pack things up sometimes." Kyoko left the office and headed towards her home. Kyoko couldn't soak in the whole situation that just took place. What happened to living their lives normally? The only thing that was good about this requirement was Kyoko could take care of Ren and pay him back in kindness. Kyoko felt slightly depressed that wasn't going to be enough she still needed to pay him back the money. Kyoko decided that she was going to get jobs and start being more frugal then she already was and secretly give back the money.

* * *

"Wow Kyoko you don't have that many thing. It'll probably take the maximum 3 trips to get all your stuff over to Ren's place. " Yashiro said.

"Yeah. I really don't have that many things since I've been spending money on acting school and other necessities. " Kyoko felt slightly depressed at the thought of spending all the money on that when she could been saving that money to repay Ren.

"Oh, Well let's start getting stuff over to Ren's place then." Yashiro said with a wide grin. He loved it. Kyoko living at Ren's it was amazing. What seriously happened last night? Yashiro knew it evolved Kyoko's mom but he was still curious. Yashiro had tried to get information out of Ren but Ren would always change the topic. Maybe if he could ask Kyoko but he'd have to find the right time to do that.

"Mogami-san?" Okami-san looked around Kyoko's room.

"Ahh, Okami-san." Kyoko had forgot about her. Now she would have to come up with a reasonable explanation of why she was moving out.

"Why are you moving out?" Okami-san looked concerned

"Oh I have to leave for 2 months but I'll be back." Kyoko said not sure how she was going to lie to Okami-san

"Are you going to act on location or something?"

"Yes that's it. LME has gotten me a temporary apartment to stay in while I work on location. " Ren was ready to lie for Kyoko but it looked like he didn't need to help out anymore unless it was really needed.

"Oh that makes since but why is Tsuruga-san here." Okami-san was surprised to see the star in real life.

"Oh he's helping me move to my new place. The President wanted him to help since his schedule was open." Kyoko lied. Kyoko was happy that her lie was going so smoothly

'Ok, We're going to miss you Mogami-san."

"I'm still going to work here. Don't worry." Kyoko gave Okami-san a small smile

"That's true. If you need any help please ask." Okami-san left the room

"ok."

"Kyoko why don't you stay here and unpack and get yourself settled in. While me and Yashiro-san go and get the other boxes?" Ren asked

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"We'll be fine." Ren assured her.

"Ok then." Kyoko said hesitantly

"Well be back soon." Ren left and Kyoko looked at the large guest bedroom. This was her room now. It was almost hard for her to take it in. It was so nice. Kyoko looked at the few boxes on the ground and opened them. They were all clothes. Kyoko brought the box over to the closet. Kyoko was once again astonished at the large walk in closet. She felt like she was being spoiled right now. Kyoko began to hang up her clothes. She was able to unpack a few boxes before Ren and Yashiro showed up again. Ren and Yashiro started to help Kyoko move in and Ren was able to stubble upon something defiantly interesting. Ren tried to not feel happy as he saw what was inside the box.

"Kyoko what is this?" He asked smiling slightly as he picked a miniature version of him. He didn't know there were more dolls of him. He tried to keep a serious face on. Yashiro looked at the doll. Yashiro flipped out. _That was Ren as a doll. There were more of him. Is Kyoko secretly fantasizing about Ren? _Yashiro began to tease Ren. Ren completely ignored his teasing as he always does.

"I"ll come over and check. " Kyoko came walking out with one a box. Kyoko screamed as she saw Ren holding one of those dolls of him. Thank goodness he opened the box with the Ren one or else something bad would have probably happened. Kyoko went running towards Ren with her box in her hand. Kyoko tripped over an item on the ground. Kyoko didn't noticed she tripped till the box she was hold landed gracefully onto Ren's face. Kyoko froze. _Oh no, not that box…_ _Don't tell me that box landed on his face! _Kyoko wasn't able to say a word out of horror. Ren took the box off his head and Kyoko's underwear and tank tops were all over Ren and the ground .

Yashiro started to turn into a fan girl. OH was he going to have a fun time teasing him in the future about this . Ren picked up the panty off his face

. Ren was slightly amused but their was a down fall to this. Ren's dirty thought had been unleashed. Ren covered up his dirty thoughts as much as he could before he could. Ren turned into stone try to mask all his real emotions. "I-I-I" Kyoko wasn't sure if she was going to like living at Ren's place. Kyoko quickly grabbed the box and quickly stuffed all of the "garments" that had fell. She made sure that everything was put back into the box. Kyoko walked quickly back towards the closet then it snapped in Kyoko's head. The doll. Kyoko ran back and grabbed the box out of Ren's hands before he could say anything. Kyoko went towards he closet to escape from them. Ren stood therefore a second unsure what to do.

Kyoko felt completely embarrassed right now. She couldn't believe she tripped and then "that" happened. She hated it and to make it even worse Ren discovered the Ren dolls. Kyoko didn't want to go out of the closet and get more boxes because of that man but the longer it took to get everything settled the longer he'll be in there. _Pretend it didn't happened. That should be easy. Right? It's like acting. _Kyoko inhaled deeply and went into the bedroom and quickly got the other boxes with the dolls in them. Kyoko shoved the boxes in the corner.

Kyoko sighed in relief once everything was unpacked and certain things were hidden from Ren such as the dolls and the poster of Shou and Ren.

"That was easy." Yashiro said. He looked at his watch." Oh I need to be leaving." Yashiro lied.

"No you need to stay I'll cook you dinner." Kyoko told Yashiro

'NO, I have a" Yashiro thought of a second "date I have go to."

"You're dating some one?" Kyoko looked at Yashiro curiously.

"Yes." Ren saw through Yashiro's lying. He knew Yashiro was trying to make Kyoko and him have time alone together. Ren was trying to stay away from that, because more time alone with her meant that he would have to use every ounce of his being to control himself from doing anything perverted.

"Why haven't you told me about this?" Ren asked Yashiro trying to foil his plans

"Do I have to tell you my personal life? " Yashiro was honestly surprised with how well he was lying. Maybe luck was on his side tonight.

"No you don't. Normally people would mention this in a conversation at some point. Especially since we see each other everyday."

"I meet her recently at the store and we exchanged numbers and tonight is our first date." Yashiro checked his watch again. " I really need to be leaving I'm suppose to meet her in 5 minutes. "

"Why don't I drive you?" Yashiro froze and tried to come up with something

"No no, That just doesn't look right. She might think I'm gay if I get out of a guy's car and I don't want her thinking that. Anyways I really need to leave." Yashiro quickly ran out the door before Kyoko or Ren could say anything. They stood there in a somewhat awkward silent. Ren sighed this marriage was going defiantly going be interesting.

**ARGH! It's choppy!**** I'm so sorry if there is any horrible typos!**** It really isn't the best. It really bothers me because I did write a rough draft. I think the problem was that I was trying to cram so much into one chapter. I could have easily lengthen this chapter to 2 or 3 but I decided not to and just go with what my outline says. And there is another thing that is bugging the crap out of me and it's how OOC Ren and Kyoko seem.! ARGH! Ever since I've watched "it started with a kiss." It's been hard to write them right! I should reread skip beat or watch the anime or something to help me. The ending was kinda sucky but I need to end there or else this chapter would have been ****way**** to long Sigh oh well hopefully next chapter will be better. **

**Anyways I said I'd talk about the lexicon a bit more. HA ok so my favorite part of the whole site is the Ren and Kyoko relationship page. You have to search up Ren and Kyoko and then scroll down for a little bit then you'll see it. It was seriously fun to read. My favorite part is the last few sentences of the last section they're so precious. HAHAHA I had a fan girl flip out when I read it. Anywhoo. I hope the Skip beat Lexicon will help with you authors! It's helped me so far! Thanks for reading once again! I think I'll update weekly now. Well, officially cause my life is very uneventful during the summer and writing helps me not be so bored. So yeah anyways hope you guys continue reading my fanfic! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**OK first of all I have to thank Leavesfallinguup for making me feel better. I seriously was in despair for a few days. Normally I feel fine when I release a chapter but last chapter I was so worried over it. I was honestly afraid to read some of the reviews. I'm ok now though. I finally got myself to write again. It's all good and I have to thank everyone for reviewing. It's nice to get feedback. I have to thank everyone cause I'm now officially at 100 reviews! That's for everyones support! I should draw you guys a picture :) soo what do you want me to draw! A pregerz Kyoko lol haha I'll even watercolor it! I should seriously put her in her school uniform haha that would be hilarious. oh and I'm really sorry for the late release. I've been to busy for the past few weeks and I had some what of a writer's block. Anyways I hope this chapter is better and everyone. Please read and Review! Thanks! Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3- unexpected remembrances

Ren laid in his large bed fading in and out of sleep. He tried to wake himself up because he hit the snooze button twice already. The alarm clock went off again. The irritating high pitched sound rang loudly in Tsuruga-san's ear. Ren's hand moved towards the snooze button but he knew that it was time to get up. Ren turned off the alarm clock. He looked at the digital clock, it read 6:11. He needed to get out of bed now. He knew he needed to get up and the really honestly didn't want to. Who could blame him? He was sleeping in those lovely warm blankets and once he got out of them it would be cold. Ren contemplated for a moment and hesitantly made it out of his sheets.

He stood up and stretched. He froze for a second. What was that smell? It was food. Ren was quickly reminded of what happened yesterday. Kyoko was officially living with him and better yet she was his wife. He was happy about the whole marriage but it wasn't the typical marriage. He sighed. How was he going to stop himself from turning into a complete pervert? He had asked himself this many times before but this time it was more serious. The more he was around the Kyoko the more he was prone to do something he didn't want to do. Ren tried to think of solutions to his predicament and none seemed like they would work. He was bound to mess up sometime in the near future. It was as if it was his destiny to be put through pain and torture and frankly he hated it. There was also the other route where he could try to make Kyoko fall in love him. That was a dangerous road though and Ren didn't want to ruin their relationship. The only thing he could hope from her was that their relationship could become a friendship. Ren would love it if their relationship did change to the romantic level but Ren had learned long ago to not expect anything from Kyoko and whatever happens, happens. He rubbed his face and pushed his hands through his hair. _I'm going to fall more in love with Kyoko these next few months right? _Ren thought and the answer to his question was a defiant yes even though he didn't want to admit it. Ren looked at the clock and hurried towards the shower trying not to think to much of Kyoko.

It was much more lively in Ren's apartment than normal as Kyoko scurried back and forth in the kitchen as she tried to juggle making lunch and breakfast. It was almost chaotic. Kyoko looked at the clock it was now 6:31. She needed to hurry. She knew he woke up a 6 and was typically done showering and dressed by 6:30. The only reason she knew this, was because of her time as his temporary manager. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief as she finished breakfast. Now she just needed to set the table and finish up the bentos for Ren, Yashiro and herself. Kyoko began to chop vegetables. She halted as she remembered dinner last night. It was so embarrassing. _Why did he have to ask?_ Kyoko screamed in her head. She remembered Ren's question vividly.

"_Why do you make dolls of me?" Kyoko wasn't able to come up with an answer. She couldn't say that she uses the dolls to beat herself up or that she did use the dolls for voodoo type practices._

"_I'm not obsessed with you. It just-just that I" Kyoko tried to think of the right words to used ",don't confuse this with obsession. I don't like you." Kyoko then noticed her words. Ren air became dark. Kyoko's little demons started to wander towards Ren. Kyoko was scared of his reply to her excuse._

"_Really? If it's not obsession what is it? The only thing I can assume is that you use them for different things such as, stabbing and torturing. I'm now positive you have Sho dolls also.." Ren smiled at her brightly. Kyoko wanted to run. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time. She needed to escape before she would be chocked by his gaze or at least clear this misunderstanding. _

"_I-It's not like that. I don't hate you. I actually respect you a lot and like you." Kyoko hoped she used the right words. Kyoko did use the right words it was just Ren had to make sure his mind wouldn't think to much of what 'respect' ," like you' and 'I don't hate you' meant. He coolly brushed it off like he usually does and excused himself from the table and he washed the plates leaving Kyoko wondering if she said something wrong again. _

Kyoko still felt embarrassed. She wasn't going to let him know that though. How was she going to handle him this morning? She was just going to act normal. There was nothing to it. Right?

"Kyoko" She jumped but quickly tried to composed herself.

"Yes?" Kyoko croaked awkwardly

"You really don't have to cook me breakfast and make me lunch." Ren looked at Kyoko's elaborate bentos.

"No I have too." Kyoko remembering the huge amount of money that was spent " I can't abuse your kindness Ren. You're the reason why I'm still here and you also married me and now I'm living in your apartment. The least I can do is make you food. Isn't that what a wife does?" Kyoko looked at Ren expecting a reply of some sort. Ren didn't expect Kyoko to call herself his wife. Even though Kyoko said that to convince him that she needed to cook for him, he still couldn't help but feel excited about it.

" Wives do that but you really don't have to wake up at 4 or 5 to make me a gourmet breakfast. I can handle a normal breakfast. You need your energy for work also. We don't want you passing out at work or anything like that." Ren stated. Kyoko looked at Ren in shock. _How did he know I woke up that early? _

" I understand. It's just that I wanted to pay you back for all you've done for me."

"It's really no problem Kyoko. I did all that stuff not expecting you to pay me back. Don't worry over it." Ren tried to persuade her that is was all okay. Kyoko nodded sheepishly. Tsuruga-san couldn't help but think she was cute. He swiftly reverted his thoughts back to breakfast.

"Do you need help with anything?" Ren asked politely

"Nope. I'm almost all done." Kyoko was starting to add the final details to the bentos.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked again

"Yes you can sit at the table and start eating without me. I might be another minute." Kyoko said as she adjusted the piece of food in the bentos. To Ren they looked perfect. He wouldn't mention that though.

He went to the table and patiently sat there. He had never thought that Kyoko would be living in his apartment and making him breakfast. Ren smiled at the thought. This was good because before Kyoko's mom came into town both of them were so wrapped up into their careers and only saw each other once in a blue moon. Ren was worrying about them not spending enough time together and now the problem was solved. But another problem was created, spending to much time together. Which of course, wouldn't be good for Ren especially how last night's unpacking went he knew there was going to be a lot more of _that_ happening from now on. Which was very very bad.

"Ren you should eat." Kyoko was now sitting across from him eating breakfast and she held a stern look

"Yes." Ren took a bite. Kyoko's cooking never ceased to amaze him. Every time he convinced himself that he wasn't hungry he would then take a bite of Kyoko's food and his stomach would become automatically hungry. It was crazy when it came to Kyoko's cooking it was almost as if he had become like his dad. It was silent at the table as the two ate. It was almost awkward so Kyoko decided to start a conversation.

"So have you received any interesting offers since the end of Dark moon?" Kyoko asked. She felt slightly sad about it. She remember the ending of filming and how utterly depressed she was. Ren helped her get over it even though he was personally mourning too.

"Yes nothing to interesting. I've received more offers for romantic roles though." Ren took another bite of his breakfast " ,how about you Kyoko?"

"Actually I haven't had a chance to talk to Sawara-san yet. I will be talking to him today." Kyoko smiled brightly.

"That's great. I hope you get some different roles." Ren smiled back

"Me too. I would like to learn how to act other types of characters." Kyoko said enthusiastically

"Like what type of characters?" Ren could see Kyokos' eyes light up. Kyoko was thrown into her fairytale land full of princess and other magical creatures like fairies. Ren could just tell that she was thinking of those things by looking at her expression, he smirked. Kyoko then was brought back to reality and seriously answered the question

"I would just want to act a protagonist." Kyoko said even though she loved her dark roles she wanted to taste something different then the role she normally received.

"I understand that. Today might be your lucky day then." Kyoko nodded in anticipation. She looked over at the clock.

" I really should get ready to leave."

"I need to leave soon too. Do you want a ride?" Ren offered.

"NOO! I-I" Kyoko calmed herself down "No I can ride my bike." Kyoko was able to say collectly. She wouldn't want Ren to drop her off at TMB Studios because that was where Kimagure Rock is filmed. Which would mean he would ask why she was there and she couldn't say that she was Bo. Ren looked at her suspiciously. _What was she hiding this time? _

"It's really not a problem to drop you off. It'll be quicker." Ren tried to persuade Kyoko.

"No it's a nice day out, it would be refreshing to bike to work." Kyoko lied." I really should be leaving now if I want to get there on time. So I'm going to leave and make sure you don't forget the bentos I made for you and Yashiro." Kyoko went to her room and quickly grabbed her bag.

"Wait Kyoko!"She turned around.

"Here." Tsuruga-san walked up to Kyoko and handed her the apartment keys.

"Oh, thanks." Kyoko held eye contact with Ren for a moment longer than normal then headed out towards TMB Studios.

Kyoko smiled as she walked down the hall in the classic Bo chicken outfit. She was so ecstatic to get out of this costume and go meet Sawara-san at LME. Kyoko took the chicken head off and inhaled deeply. Kyoko froze as she had a déjà vu moment. She then remembered the many instances of running into Tsuruga Ren here. She felt mortified as she remember one thing Ren told her. Kyoko slumped on the ground. How could she do this to him? _HE'S IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE! WHAT IS THIS GIRL GOING TO THINK OF ME! oh my gosh…. WHAT IF SHE FINDS OUT THAT I'M NOW MARRIED TO HIM! THIS COULD RUIN THEIR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP! WHAT WILL I DO! _Kyoko shriveled up in a ball and imagined a beautiful 17 or 18 year old crying.

"_It's not what you think! Ren is just to nice for his own good!" Kyoko pleaded to the young woman._

"_No how could he marry someone he didn't love". The beautiful girl started to cry and run away. _

Kyoko couldn't believe that she was putting Tsuruga Ren and the young lady's relationship at stake. He spent that money and now there was this. What was poor Kyoko going to do to repay him and make sure that this young girl would never find out about their relationship. Then it hit her, Kyoko smiled as she came up with the brilliant plan. She could possibly find jobs to fill up her schedule as much as possible so she wouldn't be around Ren ever and she could also make money and pay him back slowly. Kyoko quickly went towards her dressing room and changed into normal clothes and rode off into the distance horizon on her bike to find jobs. Meanwhile Sawara-san sat at LME's café waiting patiently for Kyoko to show up but Kyoko was to occupied on finding as many jobs as she could. Little did she know that she would have been pleased if she went to visit Sawara-san but that would have to happen another day.

* * *

_**And no people I'm not making the 2 act in a drama during this fanfic. I'm saving that for some other fanfic. Sorry if you were hoping for that. Anyways that took me way to long to update I know officially owe you 2 chapters! I'm soo sorry I was down for a bit after I wrote the last chapter and I did write I think about 5 days after I released that chapter but you know none of my creative juices were flowing till recently. I won't update next week because I'm going camping for a week and you know I can't bring a computer up to the mountain so yeah I'm sorry I'll try to update after that. I'll try to brainstorm ideas while I'm up there though :} **_

_**Any whoo I'm happy with this chapter much better then the last chapter. Though I have to admit last chapter was much more hilarious I was so proud of myself when I came up with the whole doll thing incident. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my fanfic. Oh and one thing I will have to mention for the next 6-8 chapter they will be sort of a transition chapters into December. Once we get into December the chapters will flow more easily and of course there will be hecka drama cause I just love to mess with you guys hahah I'm so bad. Remember everyone that the real villain is the author ;]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so it's been a LONG time since I've updated. I think it's been more than 6 months (wow…) Any who I'm proud to say I'm back since the seasons are changing to spring and I have free time (finally) plus I've been inspired again. So for my old fans you are probably wondering what actually happened in the fanfic? So I shall give you a brief summary of what actually happened**_

_**Summary:**__** So Kyoko shows up to Ren early in the morning (if I remember correctly) and tells him that she has to leave because her mother has come to fetch her. Ren battles it out in his heart and asks Kyoko to marry him. But he convinces her only by saying that after she turns the appropriate age they can divorce. So Kyoko says yes! And then they head off to the Lory's house. There Ren gives her a pep talk about portraying a couple right and bam! They kiss. Lol more passionately than either of them really expected but hey you can't blame a guy for keeping his feelings inside for so long. So during their little moment of romance Saena pops up and someway somehow Ren is able to talk her into signing marriage papers. But Ren has to pay for Kyoko. I think a few million in American dollars. She leaves satisfied. Kyoko finds out Ren is really Kuon Hizuri.**_

_** Ren and Kyoko think they don't have to be a couple anymore after that night but Lory has sneakily made plans. He makes another rule for the employees that they must live with the person they're married to. So Kyoko moves into Ren's apartment. Kyoko feels bad because she then remembers that Ren loves someone! So she goes in search for many jobs to stay away and make sure she gets money to pay Ren back. **_

_** So I'll stop talking so you can start reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot STRESS that enough. It helps me write and I'm selfish but aren't we all? **_

_**Disclaimer: I will never own skip beat no matter how much I like to imagine or write crazy stories about Kyoko and Ren. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Mother Nature's monthly gifts**_

Ren looked at the counter. He sighed. It wasn't unexpected but sometimes he just wished that they could actually have a meal together. He mentally slapped himself because this marriage was only to help Kyoko. He sighed honestly wishing it was more than that. He looked at the plate with the sticky note.

Dear Ren,

I made you dinner. Hope you enjoy it. You better eat it all. I won't be home till later tonight. Don't bother to stay up late and wait for me. You need your sleep. If you have any questions or need something please call. If I don't pick up leave a voice message and I'll get to it as quickly as possible.

Sincerely,

Kyoko

It practically said the same thing every time. The only contact Ren actually had with his beloved wife for the past 2 weeks was through sticky notes and voice messages. It was honestly quite sad. How was it possible that she had more work than him? He took the plate and threw it into the microwave to reheat it. Ren stared blankly at the kitchen as he waited for his food. _I wonder what Kyoko is doing? _He thought and completely forgot about the beeping microwave behind him.

* * *

"Mogami-san you can go home." Kyoko looked over at her boss who had a friendly smile.

"Really? I haven't finished my shift." Kyoko said honestly. Her boss chuckled lightly

"You need a break. I haven't had a dedicated waitress in such a long time. You need a break you're young. You need a life outside of work."

"I can't it just wouldn't be right" Kyoko contemplated as she remembered Ren's confession to Bo.

"No I insist. You need it go enjoy the night while it's still young. Plus if you refuse I'll lower your wage." Kyoko froze. She needed the money.

"Ok" she said hesitantly. Exiting to the back room where she could get her things and leave. She walked out towards her bike and that's when it hit her. Should she really go home? What if that lovely young lady that Tsuruga-san was so in love with was there? She panicked at the thought and pulled out her phone.

Ren sat at the table eating his food when he heard his phone. He quickly grabbed it out of his pocket. A genuine smile was wiped across his face as he noticed it was his favorite LoveMe member. He quickly picked up.

"Hello?" His voice showed his excitement.

"Hello Ren, I just got done with work early. Are you busy? "Kyoko asked worried.

"No. In fact, I'm eating the food you left for me" Ren smiled

"Oh ok. Is anyone there?" Kyoko finally asked the question.

"No? Why?" He was confused that she would ask that question

"Nothing I was just wondering." Kyoko let out a sigh in relief that she wasn't ruining her sempai's private life.

"Ok. Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Ren said after a long silent pause on the other end.

"Oh yes I forgot I will be coming to your house in about 15 minutes?" Tsuruga-san felt slight disappointment at her referring to his house to "your house" and not "home". He had to do something to cause her to think of his place as home but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

"Kyoko you know you live here now? You can call it home I honestly don't mind" He said trying to make her change her way of thinking.

"Oh I can't do that. You own the house." Kyoko said politely back. Ren scowled slightly at her response but he had expected it.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked changing the topic

"No I'm not too far away. I need to hang up since I'm riding my bike. See you soon!"

Kyoko quickly hung up before he could even reply back. Ren sighed but he smiled at the thought of actually spending time with Kyoko. He was so happy that they could be spending time together without the Cain or Setsu titles. They were now Ren and Kyoko. Every time he thought that he couldn't help but think how perfect it was. He was soon brought out of his thoughts once he noticed the door open ever so slightly.

"Hello."Kyoko said warmly. Ren wish he could replay this scene at his front door every day.

"Hello Kyoko." He said with a grin

"Ah I need to go change out of my work clothes. " Kyoko hurried away. Ren looked confused. _When did she get a job as a waitress? _

Kyoko scurried into the guest bedroom that was now hers. It had bits of her personality everywhere including the gaudy vase she once bought for the rose that Ren had gave her for her birthday. She quickly found a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She then went to her lavishing bathroom there she went to go pee and that is when horror swept over her face as she noticed the disgusting details that are left when a female has her 'monthly bill'.

She scuttled awkwardly towards the cabinet under the sink where she kept her feminine hygiene products at. To her dismay the boxes of tampons were empty. Kyoko felt as if the world had stopped spinning. She couldn't let herself leak everywhere! She had to get to a place that sold that 'stuff' ASAP. Kyoko stared at the box hoping that possibly it had one tampon left. No matter how much she stared or hoped there was something there, nothing was there. Kyoko sighed. She needed a game plan. So she was going to go to the store that was in the apartment building Ren lived in. There she would walk with grace to the special isle for females. Then she would grab the cheapest box of tampons pay and get out of there and life would be all dandy as long as she did it fast enough.

_You go this!_ Kyoko thought to herself. She quickly put some toilet paper in her underwear to help slow down the leaking process. She pulled her pants up and marched out of the bathroom with a fighting spirit. She headed towards the door.

"Kyoko? You're leaving so soon. Is there something wrong?" She almost forgot about him! She didn't expect this to be an obstacle.

"Ahh no! I was just going to the store." She laughed nervously. Ren looked suspiciously at her.

"Really?" He said knowing something was up.

"Yes I need to go to the store to get a few ingredients." _And tampons _Kyoko thought.

"Let me come with you." Ren insisted.

"It's ok I can do it myself." She quickly replied

"Let me go with you. Besides we haven't had time to talk to each other in person for a long time."

"I-I" and before she could refuse they were out the door. Ren almost wanted to laugh at how strangely she was acting and walking. Kyoko on the other hand was hoping and praying that the luxurious toilet paper would last and save her from embarrassment and the teasing from Ren. While in the elevator to the bottom floor Kyoko stood nervously.

"Is something wrong? We're only going to the store." Kyoko jumped as he spoke.

"It's nothing really I'm just-"the elevator door opened and Kyoko race towards salvation.

Kyoko felt instantly jealous as she noticed Ren could walk with such grace and stay up with her and her awkward running. Kyoko stopped once they were inside the store.

"Um can you stay here?" She looked at Ren desperately.

"Aren't you just going to buy ingredients?" He asked really confused now.

"Yes?" She croaked

"Well let me help you." Ren grabbed a shopping basket. Kyoko wanted to stop him but she couldn't get herself to. She quickly grabbed Ren's hand and led him through the food part of the store in hopes to grab ingredients. He smiled as he noticed the friendly contact but was soon distracted as she threw items into the basket at the speed of light.

"Kyoko shouldn't we get the more expensive brand of this?" he held up a thing of tofu.

"No just leave it. This brand taste better" She quickly added. She led him to the front of the store

"I think that's it. You can check out while I go get something." Kyoko said quickly

"No I can go with you." Ren was wondering what other things she could be getting.

"Please don't it's to embarrassing." Ren tried to think what was embarrassing in this store. The only thing he would think that would be embarrassing to her would be condoms. _Condoms_. Ren thought trying to keep his mind clean._ Kyoko would never need those_. He told himself that but as most people know men can have dirty thoughts and Ren was getting there but his little fantasy was broken as he noticed Kyoko dash off towards the hygiene area of the store. Kyoko was able to successfully grab that box of tampons. She ran rapidly to the cashier. She went into her pocket in hopes of her wallet but where was her wallet? Kyoko mentally abused herself as she noticed she left it in her bag.

"So this is what you were hiding from me." Ren looked at Kyoko was an amused face. He tried to suppress his laughter.

"IT'S NOTHING! I-I.. I "She wasn't even sure what to say now.

"Here let me pay for it. If you needed tampons you could have told me after all." He paused and whispered into her ear" I am your husband after all" Kyoko looked at him flustered. He couldn't help but think how cute she really was.

"I can't let you pay for that!" She pleaded

"I can't let my wife go back to our house to get her money. That would make me look like a bad husband. Now wouldn't it?" He smugly said. He really didn't imagine their evening to be like this but he couldn't complain since he had a chance to mess with her. The cashier looked puzzled at the couple. _Was Tsuruga Ren really married? Ha! nonsense his marriage would be all over the news. _The cashier thought and didn't think more of their relationship.

"I-I" Kyoko's brain was malfunctioning for many reason but the main ones were, Ren can't keep wasting his money on her and the other is now he knows about her secret. Kyoko wished desperately that she could back in time and changed this current situation.

"Well here you go. I even bought the ingredients since I knew you would need some to cook later."

"But" She tried to protest.

"No buts I want to pay for it. I think we should go back before you have an _accident_" Kyoko couldn't believe he could talk so casually about her feminine problems. Kyoko was completely red by now. Ren noticed it and smirked.

"It's ok Cain would do this for Setsu all the time. And since now we're living together again it should be ok." He said happily. Kyoko blushed more; if that was physically possible.

"I'm still going to pay you back." Kyoko said determinedly. He chuckled as they walked back to the elevator. They stood in the elevator while smooth jazz played. Kyoko looked over at Ren. _This man is the ruin of me _She sighed and fidgeted restlessly. Ren looked at her and smiled at her _this is going to a fun marriage_ He then tried to keep his amusement inside but he failed causing Kyoko to glare at him with a bright crimson face. This was defiantly a night to remember for both of them.

* * *

_**Yes I hope you like this chapter! Lol does the title ring a bell to anyone? Anyone? If not it's from that one tampon CM I think it was advertising the tampax brand. I had fun with this chapter. But this is basically a break chapter I will be able to start the arc I've been planning forever to use! So stay tune! In a way this chapter does foreshadow what is coming up the next chapter. I think this ended up more fluffy then I wanted it but hey I just read 173 and so I'm a total fan girl right now. The fan girl inside has to spread its wings and fly. Lol that was cliché anyhow expect a chapter in the near future. Maybe this week or next and if I never update in a long time I'm terribly sorry. I hope Ren and Kyoko aren't OOC and there aren't to may grammatical errors. I'll probably end up finding some after I publish. OH and please review it's my crack. Many of you are authors and understand what I mean. So hope you enjoyed. Tell next time. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok so I didn't update like I normally do but I'm back again! So thanks to my beautiful, hawt, smexy, delicious sister I been enlightened because she drew some lovely skip beat fan art on DA. If you are curious (which you should be) then check iskizzers on deviantart. There might have been some of you who have already seen it. So anywhooo I wanted to update because (well at least in my mind) it's seems like there aren't many people updating so I'm trying to spice up the archive a bit. Anywhoo I thank my dear sweet twin sister helping with this chapter. Please read and review and I hope you get laughs and I just have to warn you. You will probably hate me at the end of the chapter BWHAHAHAHA.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own skip beat or any of the amazing characters in it. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Too much work+ no sleep= you're screwed  
**_

Kyoko was very confused as she sat on the edge of her bed. She wondered how in the world she even ended up in her bed in the first place when she swore she knocked out on the large couch. She sat there pondering the question but her tiredness and dull headache made it hard to concrete. No one could blame her since she made it home at 4 and woke up 2 hours afterwards. Kyoko sat there puzzled till the obvious answer slapped her across the face. She turned a soft red as she remember the vague images of someone picking her up and gently putting her down and even possibly taking her shoes off for her. Guilt sank in as she noticed that he waited for her to come home but there was a sense of gratitude that came along with it too. She could hardly believe Ren would stay up that late to make sure she made it home safely. He was really doing too much for her. Even though it was embarrassing that he would buy her tampons it was still very sweet of him. She was already grateful that he would even marry her just so she could continue her career and dream. _The girl that Ren loves is lucky _she thought for a few moments till she could hear noises in the kitchen.

Kyoko was soon pulled out off her thoughts when she looked at the clock. She quickly raced out of her bed and into the kitchen at full speed. She tackled the fridge for ingredients. She wasn't going to let Tsuruga-san make anything.

"Kyoko?" a deep voice said confused. She quickly snapped her head towards the person who said that. He was closer than she expected which put her into shock. He may have been about 3 feet away but that is completely different when someone is in their boxers. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to look at every single detail of his nicely formed muscles but she knew if she would look at him it would make this situation more awkward then it already is. _Why am I a pervert_? Kyoko thought as she blushed heavily.

Ren on the other hand was very shocked that she was actually up since it was only 6 and she got only 2 hours of sleep but it really wasn't unexpected since this was Kyoko we were talking about. Ren looked at her somewhat confused. She was blushing and not making eye contact which was weird for her. That's when it hit Ren that he was only in his boxers. He totally forgot. He tried to think of how to make this situation normal or at least not have this awkward silence.

"Kyoko, is something wrong?" he said trying to mess with her.

"Ahh noo I'm just c-cooking." Kyoko hastily grabbed the pot and threw whatever into it and threw it onto the stove so she could resist temptation to look at Ren.

"Aren't you supposed to take things out of its packaging before you cook them?" Ren smiled at how she was reacting to him; it was honestly cute.

"Ahhh I- I yes. Um, oh yes I need to take it out of its package." She hurriedly grabbed the meat that was still in its package.

"Here let me open that for you Kyoko." Ren grabbed the package out of her hand making the distance between them closer and Kyoko swore she was getting dizzy. She couldn't handle this anymore. A pure maiden shouldn't be put through this type of temptation and thoughts.

"I'm going to get the other ingredients." Kyoko went quickly towards the fridge. The nice cold air made it easier for her to think. She made sure she took her time at finding all the things she needed.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ren asked holding the meat in his hand clueless what to do. Kyoko turned around from the fridge and when Kyoko thought she was ok she was nothing but ok now. Yes once again Ren was too close to her bubble Kyoko froze and dropped all the things she was holding.

"I'M SO SORRRY!" Kyoko quickly dived for the ingredients. Ren also tried to help her but she was too fast. She rapidly got up and lost her balance causing a certain someone to instantly catch her. _OH crap! _Kyoko thought as she was being held in his arms. Her entire face became a intense red as she noticed that she was touching his bare chest. It was too much for her mind to handle. She could feel the definition in of his body and it killed her inside.

Ren didn't mind this contact at all but he had to wonder what in the world was going through Kyoko's mind. He was even surprised she didn't even move right away. She was just there stationary.

"Kyoko are you ok?"

"I-I-I-I I'm ok." Ren knew that was a lie.

"Are you sure you've been acting strange?" Kyoko moved away slowly from Ren

"Oh it's nothing." Kyoko tried to make eye contact but failed.

She refused to look at him so she wouldn't think like a pervert. She quickly switched to insane cooking mood. She went instantly to cooking and Ren wasn't even able to do anything but watch as she completely took over the kitchen. It was almost scary at how passionate she was when it came to chopping vegetables. Ren chuckled lightly at what mayhem he caused. He wouldn't be surprised if his kitchen looked like World War III after she was done cooking. He sat there enjoying the beautiful scene in his kitchen. He couldn't believe he could make Kyoko so flustered.

He sat down at the table wondering why she was up so early and why did she get home late last night. Even Ren was back home before 4 in most situation. Kyoko wasn't a very popular star yet so what could she be up to? Ren pondered that question.

He remembered her walking in last night as if she was a ghost she didn't even notice Ren sitting on the couch she just basically fell onto the couch. He almost had a heart attack seeing her just passing out on the couch. He instantly checked if she was even breathing. Once he was sure she was alive he just knew she must have been extremely tired. He took off her shoes carefully and gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in. Ren looked at her peaceful face. He reluctantly walked away and turned off the lights.

"Here's breakfast." Kyoko said bringing Ren out of his thoughts.

"Oh thank you." He smiled warmly. Kyoko couldn't handle that smile she tried to stay composed as she sat across from him.

"Aren't you tired?" Ren asked concerned

"Ahh no." Kyoko lied.

"I just wondering since you came home late last night."

"Yeah but I'm fine." Once again Kyoko was lying since she had a massive headache and her whole body ached. Ren wasn't sure if he wanted to ask her why she was out late.

"ok just making sure." They sat silently for the rest of the meal. Ren just observed Kyoko as she eat. She seemed to be so out of it today. The jumpiness was somewhat expected when they were in the kitchen but her acting like a zombie was out of character.

Kyoko looked at the clock and almost wanted to shoot herself in the head. She only had 30 mins to be at TMB studios.

"Ahh please excuse me I need to go to TBM studios in 30 minutes. " Kyoko said hastily.

"Wait maybe I can drive you and it's getting pretty cold since December started. I can be ready quickly." Ren said

"NO you don't have to I don't want to make you late to anything."

"Don't worry I don't have to do anything till later anyways. You go get ready and I'll drive you. I don't want you to be late." And before Kyoko could refuse Ren was already in his room showering and Kyoko quickly headed for her room and jumped in her shower. Kyoko tried to speed through her normal ritual when taking a shower. Once she was out of the shower she quickly got dressed and by the time she was out he was ready to go.

"You ready?" Ren asked looking at his watch.

"Yup, we only have 15 minutes." Kyoko said starting for the door and down to Ren's car.

"TMB studios. Right?" Ren asked before turning on the car.

"Yes." Kyoko nodded somewhat impressed that he remembered where she needed to go. They both sat in the car and then they were off. Kyoko looked out the window at the gray cityscape. Her head felt like it was going to explode but she ignored that feeling she couldn't let feeling ill well interfere with her work. She sighed as she recalled this morning's events. Why couldn't she keep more composure? It's not like Ren being in his boxers was anything big. _No it is a big deal especially when I am a pure maiden. _She thought. Even though Kyoko tried to block her thoughts of him they just seemed to always intrude. She could easily visualize Ren toned muscles; the information would be perfect for her future dolls. Then she scolded herself for being a pervert.

"Kyoko are you ok you look a little flush?" He said concerned

"Oh no I'm fine. It just I have a headache that's all." She smiled weakly

"Are you sick? We could easily turn around and head home. I think we should"

"No I'm fine. It's probably from the lack of sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes this headache won't stop me from working." She looked at him determined and he couldn't help but admire her.

"That is true. Well we're here." He parked and quickly turned off the engine and opened the door for Kyoko.

"Thank you." Kyoko felt the cold wind engulf her body as she stepped out. That was when it hit her that she forgot her jacket. Why was she prone to forgetting whenever she was with him?

"You don't have to walk me into the studios I've already caused you enough trouble."

"No I insist." He closed her door. He then looked at her. She was missing something. Then the light bulb went off inside Ren's head.

"You forgot your jacket. Here use mine." He took his nice designer jacket off and covered Kyoko.

"No you really don't have to. If I walk really fast I can make it inside and you can keep your jacket so you don't catch a cold."

"I think I will manage. Come on let's get you inside." Kyoko gave in knowing she wouldn't win this fight. She could smell Ren's warm scent off the jacket. It was almost comforting and intoxicating. Once they were at the entrance they looked at each other.

"Here's your jacket." Kyoko attempted to take it off but was quickly stopped by Ren

"No you'll need it. Especially if you are running around all day. I can go home and get another one."

"But-"

"I think you have only a few minutes till you start work. I don't want you to be tardy." Kyoko's eyes became wide and she zipped right in to the studio. Ren chuckled as he saw her dash through the lobby. He also smirked thinking now that he had in some way marked his territory.

Kyoko quickly made her way to the changing room before Bridge Rock went looking for her. She found the body of the costume and quickly pulled it on. She felt slightly dizzy but that didn't stop her from continuing.

"Hey Kyoko are you ready?" One of the Ishibashis said knocking on the door.

"Just a moment." Kyoko said swiftly throwing on her chicken head. She walked towards the door. While opening the door she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Kyoko- Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"Kyoko!" Hikaru yelled frantically.

"This can't be good." Shinchi silently stated

"Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing? Someone call the ambulance." Yusei yelled as all three of them rushed over to Kyoko.

* * *

_**Ok So hope you enjoyed that cliff hanger BWHAHAHA I know some of you will hate me but that's ok. So from here on out I think it will be easier to update so I will update more than normal which is good.I know I totally did a cliché(jacket and collapsing) here but I couldn't help it. NOW we get to the main arc of my story. I think it may even be a bit easier to write now so I will try to update as much as possible.**_

_**And I'm looking for a beta reader if any of you guys want to be a beta reader for me that would be awesome. I am also a beta reader myself now so if any of you guys want my assistance that would be coolio**_. _**Even though I update rarely I actually check everyday to see if any new fanfics are up. So I'm on a lot and if you ever need help just PM me cause I love to help. **_

_**I'm hope you all enjoyed please REVIEW! You are all awesome remember that!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I'm back! It's been awhile. Well at least it wasn't too long but I was mean to leave a cliffhanger open for a few months. Well I'm in skip beat mode because of the drama. So I hope to update more frequently because we are now getting into the main arc. So let's hope I update more. Enjoy reading and please read my author's notes at the end. There are a few things that I'm trying to figure out for the next chapter and I need some ideas. Thanks enjoy reading and please R&R and I hope Ren and Kyoko aren't too OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or skip beat.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6- The after effects**_

Lory sat comfortably in his office as he watched his favorite drama. He loved the passion in it. It was one of the best dramas ever. The chemistry drowned the audience and threw them into the characters' little world of melodrama, passion, love, betrayal and hatred. It was so beautifully crafted that Lory pulled this drama out ever so often to watch in the morning before he started his day. He sipped on his tea as he watched the two leads yell at each other in anger. Lory's heart ached as he watched it play out.

"Takarada-san, the phone." Sebastian said handing the phone over to the musketeer president.

"You know I don't like being interrupted in the middle of my favorite drama."He then looked at Sebastian's anxious eyes. Something was up.

"Ok." He handed the phone to Lory "Hello Takarada-san? This is Doctor Inoue we have one of your employees in the ER. It looked like she has collapsed because of a mixture of a lack of sleep, eating and dehydration. The three young men that got her to the hospital left because of work reasons and since this patient is higher profile than normal at our hospital we wanted to let you know since you are her boss."

"Wait, are you talking about Mogami-san?"

"Yes sir." Lory became uneasy

"Can you please make sure people don't know that she's there? I want to keep this as private as possible. I will be coming there shortly to help handle the situation" He said and hanged up the phone. Lory looked at his phone stunned. Was Ren neglecting Kyoko? _No that could never happen. _He thought. How could she collapse like that? Lory was puzzled she was only filming a drama and other small projects. What in the world could be going on? He knew Ren would have some explaining to do.

* * *

Ren looked at his script as he was prepping for the next scene in his new drama. He sighed wondering what Kyoko's was doing at TBM. What job was she doing there? He knew he'd have to ask later today. Ren was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed his phone going off. He continued to read his script. Then it rang again. He pulled out his phone and looked at it curiously. What could be going on if someone would call twice on his personal phone? _Could it be Kyoko_? He thought and looked at his phone. It was Lory. What could the eccentric president want?

"The president?" Yashiro asked peeking at Ren's phone.

"Yeah, I wonder what he wants." Ren said and picked up his phone.

"What's wrong with you? How could you let something like this happen? You live with her you should know what's going on with your wife. How could you not know! If I knew this was going to happen I would have used my other plan instead of your plan of marriage." Lory was angry and in panic.

"Wait what's happening?" Ren asked confused and frightened. _What other plan?_ Ren thought but decided not to ask the question till later. In private.

"How can you not know? Is communication in your marriage that horrible? You think you would know when your wife is sent to the ER." Lory sounded frantic

"Kyoko, is in the ER?" Ren said petrified. It felt as if he was punched in the stomach. He then realized why Kyoko was so out of it this morning. Yashiro looked at Ren in horror when he heard the words Kyoko and ER in the same sentence.

"Wait, what's happening with Kyoko-chan?" Ren gave a Yashiro a look of alarm.

"Yes," Takarada-san pinched the bridge of his nose." she collapsed at work that's all I know. I'm heading to the hospital right now to get more info. I suggest you head over there too. I'll handle the director and producers for you. I'll send you the address of the hospital" Lory quickly hanged up before Ren could ask more questions. Ren couldn't believe what he just heard. _Work or Kyoko_? he thought for a split second but quickly choose Kyoko.

"We're heading to the hospital." Ren said to Yashiro frantically as he grabbed his jacket and left the set with many of the staff wondering what was going on.

"WAIT TSURUGA-SAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" and assistant director yelled but Ren was already too far away to hear his angry voice.

"Ren what's going on?" Yashiro asked worried as they entered the parking lot and raced to the car.

"Kyoko collapsed" Ren said with anxiety once they were in the car. He felt angry because he didn't do enough to help her. He should have told her this morning not to go to work but most of all he was scared because the girl he loves was in the hospital. He gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles were white.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ren ran to the front desk of the hospital ignoring the flashes of cameras and screams.

"OH my gosh it's Ren-sama!" The girl at the front desk squealed and completely disregarded his question. Ren looked at her threateningly.

"Where is Mogami Kyoko?" He said darkly. She stopped screaming and was almost frightened by her favorite actor.

"Second floor, room 18 they just moved her to short-term care. Why would-"before she could say more Ren rushed towards the stairs completely oblivious of everything around him. He had to make sure she was ok. Poor Yashrio tried to keep up with him on the stairs but was unable to because of his shorter and out of shape legs. _I'm so jealous of you_ Yashiro thought as he tried to catch up to him.

"Wait Sir you can't run in here! Wait!" A doctor yelled as Ren zipped pass him to room 18. Ren rapidly opened the door and found a few doctors surrounding Kyoko.

"Sir you aren't authorized to be in here!" Doctors tried to push Ren out of the room but he stood his ground.

"I don't care she's my wife" Ren said forgetting the many people in the room. The room fell silent as they came to realization of the words he said. Lory was sitting on a chair near Kyoko. He smiled at Ren's slip. _Oh you are going to cause a media frenzy_ Lory thought and looked at the few nurses in the room who started to whisper "Ren has a wife" or "he's married!". Lory then looked at Kyoko's shocked expression. Kyoko couldn't believe he just said that. She had just ruined his reputation. Fear and shame sunk in as Kyoko watched him ran over to her.

"Re-"Kyoko tried to chastise him on his mistake but she was swiftly put into an embrace. Kyoko could feel and hear his heart beat. She blushed profoundly at the intimate contact.

"Don't scare me like that." He said in a whisper."Actresses have to take care of themselves. How could you do such a stupid thing?" He squeezed her tighter which caused Kyoko to blush 200% more.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so unprofessional as an actress. I've let you down."Kyoko said feeling guilt consume her being.

"You didn't let me down. Just please take care of yourself." Ren continued to hold her. Lory looked at the couple with teary eyes. His little couple was blossoming maybe his devious plans to get them together have worked. He looked around the room and was surprised to see how full it had become in just a few moments. Phones were pulled out even some video cameras.

"Look what you've done Ren" He spoke loud enough to interrupt the young couple.

"I wouldn't move from that_ position _if I were you guys, especially if you want to try to keep Kyoko's identity a secret. Make sure her face doesn't show. There's a lot of cameras." Kyoko felt alarmed as she tried to take a glimpse at all the squealing nurses and patients. She could already see the media jump on these photos like ravenous beasts. To put it simply, they're were skrewed.

* * *

Yashiro looked around the hall and trying to figure out where room 18 was. He thensaw a few giggling nurses running in a direction. That's when he knew her room had to be where they were going. He followed behind them. Yashiro's jaw dropped once he saw his destination. It was packed with squealing nurses and even a few patients. _How am I going to get in? _Yashiro felt defeat. _Wait, I can't give up I have to see what's happening between Ren and Kyoko!_ Cried his fan boy spirit as he dove blindly into the crowd. He viciously parted the Red Sea of fans and was able to make it through. He ended up with a few bruises and possibly a few broken toes but it was all worth it when he saw his favorite couple in an embrace. He carefully put a glove on and snapped a few pictures. He was going to have to add this to his scrap book at home. Yashrio was soon pulled out of fan boy mode when the President walked over to him.

"What in the world are you doing. I understand that you love to see them like this but honestly how many pictures did you just take" He said with a smile.

"I-"He was cut short by Lory

"It's ok I want copies of them. I should have brought a camera. Oh well, I'm pretty sure there will be a lot more on the internet."

"Yeah maybe too many" as he looked around the room. "How are we going to handle this situation?" Yashiro said as he realized the circumstances they were all thrown into.

"I'll try to kill as many rumors as possible but first we need to get these people out of the room." Lory tried to think of possible ways to get rid of the crowd. He looked at the curtain that could cover Ren and Kyoko. _Ahh that would be a start._ Lory instantly moved the curtain so the couple was covered. Everyone looked at the President who was dressed as musketeer and for a moment their attention was taken off of the celebs in the room.

"I'm sorry but please give them privacy. Question about this will be answered in the near future. Please call security and please get them out of here" He looked at the doctors. They looked at Lory and instantly called security and people magically disappeared till it was only a doctor and a few nurses left. Yashiro looked at Lory in amazement. He had that much power in his words it made him realize why his company became so successful. Lory sighed in relief as the situation was in some control.

"Ren." He said amused as he open the curtains again.

"Takarada-san?" He said as he broke away from Kyoko. Kyoko blushed profoundly and looked glad to be out of his embrace.

"You guys really do look great together. It's such a touching scene but I think this scene has caused a lot of commotion. Nurses squealing and taking pictures and I even heard you say 'wife' how are you going to handle the media? It's going to be a jungle. I can only do so much for you. I can help keep Kyoko's name a secret but I can't promise. I'm leaving you to what you want to say to the media" He said smiling. Ren looked at the president and finally realizing his actions.

"Oh my gosh." Ren muttered as reality sunk in.

" I can't believe I've caused all this.." Kyoko said with her head down.

"Mogami-san what exactly caused all this?" Lory looked at her suspiciously

"I-I really can't say. It would be too shameful." Kyoko let her head drop further. All three men looked at her trying to understand the meaning of her words.

"I mean I have a job" Lory looked at her hard "Ok maybe 3 more but I had too! I couldn't let Tsuruga-san do something so nice to me. I had to make money to pay him back even if I had to do it for my entire life!" Kyoko said teary eyed. All three men looked at Kyoko in shock.

"Kyoko, you didn't have to do that. I," Ren tried to find the right words to say" care about you. Enough to willingly spend that much money on you. I want you to succeed. My greatest pleasures in life are being your sempai, and friend. Don't pay me back. You've done more than what money can buy" Ren remember how Kyoko helped him in his darkness.

"But-"

"Mogami-san, listen to Ren he means it. You better quit those jobs. They've already affected your health. You already jeopardized one of your acting jobs today. Actress aren't suppose be waitresses or other things. If you want to succeed you need to focus on your acting."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to help Ren." Ren looked at her softly

"I'll admit that I did spend a lot of money on you but that's because you're a dear friend" He wished he could say more but he couldn't. Lory and Yashrio looked at him knowing that they would never spend that much money on a friend. Kyoko redden at the thought of being Ren's "dear friend". She never knew he thought of her that way.

"Thank you." she said with an embarrassed smile.

"You're welcome, You've already saved my life in numerous ways." Kyoko gave him a puzzled look and was about to say something when she heard trumpets and then she realized it was only the president's phone. He quickly picked up.

"Hello?" Everyone looked at Lory curious to know who was calling.

"Hi is Kyoko ok? Sorry for calling your phone but Kyoko left her phone in the studio. So we called you." Hikaru spoke sheepishly. He could hear the other Ishibashi brothers in the background.

"Yes she's fine Hikaru. She should be getting out of the hospital in no time. How did filming for Kimagure Rock go without Kyoko as Bo?" Ren looked at Lory in surprise. Did he just say 'Kyoko as Bo'? Ren looked at Kyoko and she looked at him awkwardly back.

"Kyoko you're Bo?" Ren asked not sure what to think.

* * *

_**So I'm trying to decide if I want the media to find out that Kyoko and Ren are a married couple or should I just have Ren and then the media thinks his wife is random person? Or I could have there be speculation about Ren being married to Kyoko but it's not confirmed. It would be nice to know so please help me with this so I can press forward. R&R Thanks for reading and putting up with my inconsistent updates.**_


End file.
